Talk:List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter
Separate page for Magic I suggest to create a topic for the different translations of the word Magic. One example for that is: in Brazilian portuguese, there are two different words and meanings for magic: 1) For wizarding Magic, the braziian portuguese use the word "Magia"; 2) For Muggle Magic, the braziian portuguese use the word "Mágica". Andre G. Dias (talk) 00:51, February 5, 2014 (Brazil) Link problem and abbreviation question #The link Harry Potter International (Phrasebook) does not work. #In the section "Wizarding currency" the first small sentence: "NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Italian, Norwegian or Romanian." What does NB mean? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 13:52, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know about the first issue, but N.B. is abbreviation of N'ota '''b'ene, an Italian and Latin phrase meaning "note well". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:48, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you, you are my saviour, now the third time! :D [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:33, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Always glad to help :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:06, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Specific section relocation proposal This list page, like another , is quite lengthy and the content perhaps could be better distributed? While I believe and understand some would think articles should all follow the same format, I'm up for picking and choosing in this case, since it's already been done, such as Dementor already having the section on its page while most don't and are here on this list page instead. I'm proposing to at least relocate info from sections to respective articles that are relatively short, so far the following: #Whomping Willow (2,862 bytes) #Pumpkin Juice (4,173 bytes) #Head Boy or Girl (4,060 bytes) #Goblet of Fire (7,950 bytes) #Howler (5,579 bytes) #Invisibility cloak (7,742 bytes) #Pensieve (4,612 bytes) #Remembrall (4,611 bytes) #Sneakoscope (4,789 bytes) #Witch Weekly Magazine (2,570 bytes) #Beater (4,387 bytes) #Chaser (6,858 bytes) #Keeper (4,509 bytes) #Seeker (7,525 bytes) #Bludger (3,123 bytes) #Golden Snitch (6,101 bytes) #Quaffle (3,425 bytes) #Headless Hat (1,573 bytes) #Nosebleed Nougat (2,281 bytes) #Puking Pastille (2,685 bytes) #Ton-Tongue Toffee (2,018 bytes) #U-No-Poo (2,056 bytes) #Knut (8,176 bytes) #Sickle (3,647 bytes) #Galleon (4,407 bytes) #Vanishing Cabinet (5,216 bytes) There are around 67 sections when I typed this, I don't know how much this article will decrease if a full relocation for each takes place; for subjects that are related to one another, I can make up the byte lost by replacing it with a table so that they can easily be compared. I'll start with wizarding currency as a test. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:58, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :So I finished with the three I mentioned above, it helped reduced TOC length slightly and more noticeable for bytesize change, but most info are intact. Will be trying out for Quidditch balls, Quidditch positions, then WWW products so that a form of the info will remain on this page, then do the actual relocation if there's no objections. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 06:47, November 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Decided to (temporarily?) leave Quidditch positions alone; with HM including Quidditch, the pages may grow. Not sure. Will let it sit a bit.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 12:29, November 29, 2019 (UTC)